The Alternaters
by X-ray99
Summary: What if there exist someone who wanted so badly to alter the time line for his desires..? Crazy S*** happens, that's what. This is a tale of two brothers who was not supposed to be even born. (Will not focus on the original story)
1. Ch: 1 Not exactly a great start

**Don't have anything to say right now besides that I do not own Fire emblem which is pretty obvious...**

**Things that is different from the actual game!**

**1. Mymerdons are renamed sword fighters. Why? Because I do not feel like looking up how to spell the original name over and over again...yes...I'm bad at spelling. -_-**

**2. The is a magic triangle: Wind blocks fire, fire is faster than thunder, and thunder pierces wind...**

**3. Weapons that is not in the game (ex:slim swords) exist. (And no, Light magic is not included)**

**4. I'll point out more when I notice them during my time in writing the chapters.**

* * *

"The great life…of me…" A dread fighter, who looks much younger than he actually is thought cheerfully as another foot, launched by an assassin out to kill him, collides with his sides. This person, named Thoron, is getting beaten up by a gang of five assassins. They continue their assault. One fist punches him in the face, bruising it. Another shoots in his stomach. Thoron was just lying there, taking his punches and kicks, and remembering how this all started. Someone who he thought loved him hired them to kill him because he was not only the one who was capable of holding the spirit of some spirit dragon, but also sucked at tactical skills. His mother still loved him and did not know of the assassins. Thoron smiles as he remembers her and his younger brother, the only two who loved him.

The poor guy is getting bruises everywhere. After kicking him more time, an assassin says, "Alright, I'm getting bored…."

Another one just shrugs, while the rest stop their brutal beat down on Thoron. "Just finish him then, we got gold to get rewarded." "This is the moment I've been waiting for!" The bad/tricky strategist thinks as the sword flies down towards his neck. At the last second, Thoron used his armor located on the back of his hand to block the sword before grabbing his tome that seemingly came from out of nowhere and firing a blast of fire at the head of the assassin who were supposed to deliver the final blow, killing him on impact. The heat of the blast spreads out to the other assassins, distracting them enough to give Thoron enough time to grab an axe the assassins dropped. With one swift spin motion, Thoron hacks off the heads of the assassins.

When the bodies fall to the ground, Thoron pats his brown hair that is covered by dust, smiles, and says; "Now THAT'S strategy!"

His younger brother, named R who is reading another one of his books, walks over to him and sighs. "Don't steal my lines…" He said.

"Ah whatever!" He cheered. "We escaped yet another casual assault from assassins!"

"If that's what you call casual, then there might be something wrong with you…"

Ignoring him, Thoron thought what to do next…As he was doing so, his older brother was recalling how he got into this mess. There are two other siblings. Like the baby his father tried to kill, his older brother was an embarrassment to their father. The baby that would have been dead or…probably is, was placed in a river inside a basket and would have been the youngest of the four. His mother was hoping that someone will find and raise it, NOT like the bastard R dare called his father. His older sister, who is also older than Thoron, is the one who his father favorites.

He also liked R himself because of his tactical abilities, but R hated him the moment he tried to kill his siblings, which is the reason he ran away with Thoron. Thoron, of course, is not his real name. After witnessing the chain of success that was made by their older sister, his father expected a lot from Thoron. He even named him after himself. It is obvious that Thoron does not want to be called the name he was born with since it is named after the very man out to kill him… Because of Thorons' over confidence, he renamed himself after a powerful spell cautioned by even the fiercest of fighters.

"I know where to go next!" Thoron suddenly shouts. "We should to southto-"

"You there!" The two wanderers turn to see a group sword fighters and Pegasus riders. Ahead of the group is someone who is Warrior and is obviously their leader. Thoron himself was more focused on a berserker, who has muscles like a titan and glares at him with the eyes of a tyrant. "You are under arrest for murder, robbery, ra-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are not Bandits! THEY are the bandits!" R yelled as he pointed of the headless corpse caused by Thoron. The leader of the group of officers, evidently not buying it, responds with a scoff. "Yeah, and I'm the divine dragon Naga!"

"Then oh such beautiful woman such as yourselves should wear a bra" Thoron replies sarcastically. Much to his Dismay, the leader hears chuckles in his group of soldiers.

"Stop laughing and arrest them!" He shouted.

After hearing those words, the sky terrors charges towards and Thoron along with R takes out their weapons. Holding his bright and beloved killing edge, Thoron looks over to R, who is holding an Elwind.

"I see someone won't chicken out this time!"

Restraining himself from rolling his eyes, R lets him know the best course of action. "Usually I would retreat, but the Pegasus Riders will catch us. We need to take them out first before running away. Just don't use-" He sees that Thoron is already rushing towards fighting range between a Pegasus Rider. "Swords…" R finished. He felt the palm of his hand gradually getting closer to his forehead as he watches Thoron quickly getting over powered by a lance and hear him scream.

After barely dodging another stab, Thoron tries to strike back, but the Lance of the Pegasus Rider quickly fend off the slender and easy to knock away sword.

Thoron jump spin backwards to avoid another attack and got angry. Time seemed to stop for a split second as he shouts the words, "Decreated!" and unleash a vicious spin slash on the poor Rider, sending the Pegasus into panic and flying off. Thoron was about to celebrate his victory, but he stopped upon realizing that he was now surround by more Pegasus Riders.

"Uh…"

R hung his head in shame. "Idiot…even YOU should know that swords are not effective against lances…" He thought as he blasts an Elwind that knocks the Riders off their Pegasus...'s? This gives Thoron enough time to successfully escape along with R.

"Running away eh?" R mocked with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Thoron yelled angrily.

"After them!" The leader screamed, but it was too late since R and Thoron is long gone. The leader threw his helm on the ground and sighed. "Never mind. Let's…just return to the hideout." The Berserker look towards the direction the two siblings ran before walking away with the group. He looked over to a War Cleric, one who no one seems to see. "You…" He whispered in a croaky voice. "What…" She responds angrily.

"How long do we have to work for these fools…I want to fulfill the second phase of master's plan!

"Just a bit longer…wait until the timeline is changed drastic enough for…him to be born…"

"You mean the other three were not the ones!?"

She chuckles, "…Nope"

The Berserker sighs in response. "In any case, even though we have to alter it, we cannot let those two die…Go guard them in the shadows. "

She nods and walks away without anyone besides her partner knowing.

* * *

Being sure they lost them, R stopped then breathes for a second.

"Why must you rush in to battles without thinking!?" He yelled at his older brother.

"Well, I thought I could just stab the horse and send it into panic real quick. No blood spilled, no lives lost." He shrugged. R sighs again. "Those are battle trained animals. It will take more than a quick slash to send them panicking…I know you just trying to spare lives, but sometimes you just have to-"

"Hey R, come over here and look at this!"

Annoyed that Thoron did not listen to a single word he said, he walks over to him. "I really wish you would stop interrupting me…"

"Look at this!" Thoron lifts up a wanted poster.

"Thoron, I'm a bit exhausted from doing mercenary work… Besides, we are going have to get out of here soon before those maniacs find us again…"

"That's the point! Look at who it is!" He said. R did not even attempt to recognize the man on the poster. "Okay…I give up. Who is it?" He asked although he really did not care.

"Remember the guy who looked like the strongest out of the group of soldiers that tried to arrest us?"

"Thoron, that's absurd. The captain had an helm on, how do you know what he looks like-"

"Not who I am talking about. You saw the guy who was a berserker?"

R thought for a moment before replying "Yeah, and I am not surprised he is on this poster. They were probably taking him in,"

"Not likely, they didn't have restraints on him…"

"Too much trust?" R shrugged as he started to continue their way out of town. Thoron quickly followed. "I honestly think that's stupid if that's the case…"

"Well…people do dense stuff. Even captains" "I thought the reason they got to their position because of NOT doing stupid stuff…"

"Welp, until we join an empire, we'll never know." Thoron rolls his eyes and continues to ponder about the reason they would have a wanted man unshackled. Thoron and his brother made it to the gate of the town. Oblivious as they were, they were being watched.

* * *

The berserker strolls with the rest of the group looking both bored and angry. "As soon as..he is born, the lord can rise from his mortal state..." He theorized seriously. Meanwhile, his job is to kill the son's of the Grimleal lord. In the description, it said one of them is someone nobody has to worry about. The other is a tactician. Since he fled to here in Ylisse along with the other, the Ylisse could recognize his talent and use him. This will NOT be good for the upcoming war Grengral will try to unleash…"

"But why does their own father wants them killed?" The berserker thought again. "Is it because one is an embarrassment and the other betrayed him? The one called a disappointment was able to do…" He thought about the headless bodies again. "…that. There is a different reason their father wants them dead…I can feel it…"

"Hey, General Bob…" The Berserker, apparently named Bob, resisted the urge to attack the irritating warrior who was the fake captain… He hated his name for being so dull… "How long are we going to keep parading around acting like Ylissian soldiers!?"

"Until the exiled falls…" Although his plan was not really to kill the two, he needed a reason to come here, otherwise, the Grima worshipers would have never come here regardless of another job they could do. This is when Bob initiates his real plans. "Sam went out to take of them…"

"But why did we not follow her? We would have had a better chance if we all went…"

"Because we have an alternate mission…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know…"

"Good, get ready. Because we are…" Bob cracks his neck. "About to assassinate the Exalt…"

* * *

**The characters' looks in the story is based off the MU options**

**Thoron:**

**Build: 2**

**Face: 5**

**Hair: 3**

**Hair color: 5**

**Voice: 3**

**R:**

**Build: 3**

**Face: 1**

**Hair: 1**

**Hair Color: 9 **

**Voice: 2**


	2. Ch: 2 Bonds between Bros

Thorron blasts another fire ball at his older brother who merely blocked by putting a ball of wind in his palms.

"Thoron, if you want to penetrate my wind shield, I recommend you use thunder instead." R suggested.

Thoron did just that and shot a thunder ball. R dodges it by leaning to the left. "And _that _is why I was using fire...thunder is slower and you keep dodging!" Thoron complained. He is getting quite frustrated with this battle.

"Oh come on, big brother don't be like that. I'm sure by the next few days, you will be able to face a cloud." R exclaims cheerfully much to his older brother's annoyance. Although Thoron is a better Swordsmen than R and could also use axes, R is far more superior when it comes to magic. "Know what!?" Thoron yells, "Screw this! That's see how good you are from close range!"

Thoron bolts towards R only to get knocked back by wind. He flips and lands on his feet expertly. "You will have to get to me first." R responds with a mocking tone and a smirk.

Thoron tries again, dodging wave after wave of wind magic. Knowing that Thoron was starting to get too close for his comfort, R switches to Elwind, a tome that is nearly unavoidable when close to the user as Throron is. Thoron quickly realizes and swipe while using thunder downwards to split the path of the wind in two.

"Hey! You promised you would use basic magic only!" Exclaimed Thoron.

"Rule number one in fight that takes place outside of arenas, never trust your enemy..."

Thoron is now close enough to initiate a battle he is comfortable with. He shoots a Thunder ball at R and R dives to the side to avoid it again. While do so, R stretches his hand out and prepares another Elwind attack. Thoron sees this and jumps over R to avoid the wind entirely. R cancels the attack and point his hand upwards. Thoron was just about shoot a Thunder ball at R who is on the ground, but was blasted by wind again. The blast sends Thoron into the air, giving enough time for R to blast him again,...which sends in back into the air before he even touched the ground.

"Dammit, R. You are NOT going to do this!"

In response, R smiles grimly as he blasts another wind spell. Thoron was staring to get queasy from being juggled around with a wind spell. Getting sick of it, Thoron sends another Thunder ball flying, which manages the hit R on the shoulder. The warrior lands with his hands and push to lift him up just enough to kick the Elwind tome out of R's hands before he was able to cast another spell. Thoron lands on his feet this time and did not waste any time attack his younger brother. He covers the palm of his hand with lightning, smashes it into R's chest, and shoots the Thunder ball.

The impact from the attack sends R flying at least sixteen yards. R lands on his back, impressed, proud, and slightly angry at his bro.

He smirked slightly "Alright...time to get serious."

Thoron, proud of himself points at his brother. "Hows THAT for creative use for magic!?"

"Impressive actually. Although I hate your unpredictable personality at times, I'm also glad that you have it. You will become a great mage if you keep practicing."

Thoron smiles. "Well, here I come again!" He dash towards R a second time.

R focused while opening a wind tome and holding it with both hands. He grins upon seeing Thoron sprinting towards him again.

"Alright..." He whispers, "Now!" The wind from the tome suddenly encircles the Tactician. His feet began rising off the ground, he is surrounded with an aura of wind, and he haves a fierce look in his eyes. Thoron freaked out at first, but quickly shook it it off. He shoots a thunder ball at R who hovers out of the way, then tackles him. Thoron gets back up quickly... only to see R hovering right above him and preparing to blast Thoron with a major wind spell.

"Ok, ok, you win!" He yells in defeat. R closes his tome and the wind aura disappears as his feet touches the ground again... Thoron walks up to him and grins like a maniac. "What was that!? That. was. awesome!"

R always loved getting praise from his older brother. "Just a trick I learned..." He shrugs sheepishly.

"Where did you learn it?"

R becomes silent, causing Thoron to raise an eyebrow"C'mon, bro! You can tell me!"

"Heheheh..." R laughs nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Father..." Thoron quickly became disinterested. "Oh...okay"

"I can teach you if you-" R gets interrupted again... harshly. "I don't want to learn anything developed by him..."

R felt like an idiot, he just got finished sparring wit his brother using a move taught by the one they both hate. "Hey Thoron...I'm sorry for...you know, using a move that reminds you of him..."

"It's okay." Thoron smiles. "In fact, do that every time we spar. The tougher the challenge, the stronger I get!"

R was once again impressed. He admire Thoron's ability to push things aside...but wait... "What about me? I need to get stronger to!"

"Then we can spar more using swords."

R rolled his eyes. "Okay fine..., but uh...can we set up camp now?"

* * *

_(In a field near Southtown)_

"Well.." Bob hears a voice say. "What do you suppose we do...? "

Bob looks over to the other group of Plegians who automatically shut their mouths upon hearing the voice.

"I don't know..." They hear a female voice say.

"Captain!" The warrior whispered harshly. "That is the prince of Ylisse! Should I kill him? With one quick shot from my bow, I can-"

Bob interrupted while pointing to the great knight. "Don't underestimate the reflexes of their guardian."

"Then what do we do?" A sword fighter asks.

"We keep our disguises, and stay close to them. They could probably get us closer to the Exalt..."

"But how? We cannot just walk up to them, and say 'Hey we are also Ylissian, can we join you'?" The warrior speaks again.

Bob smiles, "In a few minutes, bandits will attack the nearby town. Since I tipped them off that the exiled are heading there, there will be more than usual."

"But aren't they're dead? And what if they are a flock of soldiers that the Lord sent?"

"I lied. Anyways, unless the ask for mercy, show none. We need to make it look like that we are Ylissian soldiers...Is that clear everyone?"

They nod.

"I bet Sam is having way more fun killing the exiled than this boring crap..." The warrior complained.

* * *

Sam sits behind a tree, bored as hell, watching the two fighters set up camp.

* * *

"Milord, what of her?"

"Unless she is on fire as well, she can wait."

Bob look to his right to see buildings on fire and grins. "Lets move out..."

* * *

**So here is what just happened:**

**The exiled Bros just became closer in the terms of bonds, Sam is starting to regret taking her job, and Bob is about to get closer to his enemy. Good bye everyone and I hope you are...at least starting to get interested in the story...**


	3. Ch: 3 Chaos in Southtown PT 1

"Hey Thoron?"

"Yeah?" The Dread Fighter responded.

"Remember those maniacs that tried to arrest us...?"

"Yeah. What of them?"

"Look..."

Thoron's eyes followed the direction R was pointing to see the same soldiers that tried to take them in heading towards southtown which is for some reason on fire.

"Well aint this something...Now what? We can't just skip this town without getting more supplies." Thoron complained.

"And we can't risk them seeing us again..." R thought for a while... "...Dash in the village, take whatever supplies from shops we can get, and dash out?" He suggested.

"Dash in the village, take whatever supplies from shops we can get, and dash out." Thoron agreed.

With a few nods, they started to walk towards the flaming ruins.

* * *

Staying hidden in an open freaking field was not an easy task, but somehow, Sam manages to pull it off. She actually arrived at the field near Southtown before the exiled Bros. She would have to ask how in the hell did Bob and his squad hid undetected by the prince when she gets a chance, but there are bigger matters to worry about. The two was about to enter an area where Bob's crew is. If they see them, they will wonder why the two are not dead yet, which may rise suspicion and the distrust of her and Bob may cause the cancellation of the assassination attempt of the Exalt. Luckily for her, they are only strolling, probably waiting to get close enough to make a run for it after they steal the supplies they need.

Sam makes a mad dash towards the town.

* * *

Bob and his crew enters the town not too far away from the prince.

"Alright, everyone, if you can, warn them to run away. If they refuse, kill them." War cries comes from the group behind him. "Charge!" He shouted.

There are in fact, WAY more bandits than there usually would be. The Pegasus riders and sword fighters split into groups. More than half of the squad split in one group. Half are sword fighters, the other are pegusus knights. The Warrior leads the smaller team with axe men and lance soldiers. Bob was the lone wolf of the squad. He sees a group of bandits robbing a store and smiles, hoping that they will not stand down and he would finally get some action.

"You there!" The brigands turn to see the Berserker. "I am a plegian general on the mission to disguise myself as a Ylissian and assassinate the Exalt. You can fight me and die, run away, or join me. What will it be...?"

The Barbarians look into the eyes of the scary berserker and began to huddle. After a few speeches here and there, "F-fine, do what you want! I'm out of here!" The others agreed and ran away.

Really disappointed, Bob began to try and find other bandits, but then he feels a dark aura...He sighs "Hello Sam"

"You never told me what to do if the two made it to SouthTown..."

Bob froze...he never really thought of _that_. He slapped his forehead as he says, "Blast..."

* * *

"...You suppose so?" The Prince asks as he flinch when the Tactician points a hand towards him, trying to remember the motions that is required to shoot magic. "Maybe I should keep a few paces behind you then..."

"No, no!" The Tactician assured, "I remember now."

"Okay..." Robin said, "Frederick, could you go directly north of here, and take out the two bandits there? You can take the most hits, so surely you will be able to survive the fight. Return here afterwards"

Frederick just met the stranger, but had no other choice given the current situation they are in. He reluctantly went along with her plan. "Take Lissa with you. You are the most capable of guarding her." He added.

"Huh?" Chrom wondered. "What about me?"

"Frederick has better defenses, more speed, greater attack power, superior Sk-"

"Alright, alright" The Prince interrupted, not wanting to waste time arguing with a Tactician. With each five seconds, a villager is probably dying. "What do we do then?"

"We go this way." She said, pointing to the east. You can have one fight , but after that, let me take the lead.

"Okay." The run towards the direction to see some stables full of fruits. There, they meet a sword fighter not too far away. "We stop here..." Robin instructed.

"What? Why? We can attack him."

"It will be better if we let him come over here."

Chrom could question her tactics, but decided against it. The sword fighter comes rushing towards them. Chrom takes a quick slash to the chest where a chain-mail thankfully rests. He blocks the second attack. Taking any chances his sees, Robin blasts the sword fighter with thunder. He staggers back, giving enough time for Chrom to finish him off. The battle was not over yet, they see a barbarian running towards them.

"Get behind me..." Robin says as she draw her bronze sword from pretty much out of nowhere.

Chrom follows her directions and watch as the barbarian swings wildly, only for the attack to be dodged. "Here's how it's done!" Robin strikes his bare chest, killing him with one attack.

From the distance, they could see more barbarians rushing towards them. The prince realizes that if they attacked first, they would not be able to escape a battle they surely will not win.

"I suppose this is the part where we run?" He asked.

"I prefer the term tactical retreat, but yeah." They turn their heads and start running.

* * *

Bob strolls the street littered with bodies along with Sam. "Here is what you do, after they get what they came for, use a Capture staff an warp them out of the town."

"And what if the others see them?"

"Kill them and anyone who sees you do it...besides the civilians of course..."

Rolling her eyes because she thinks that he is too soft. She returns to the entrance the Exiled Bros. will most likely enter.

Bob starts walking again. "You!" Said a Barbarian as he turns around.

"Are you the one who claims to be a Plegian general?"

"Yeah," Stated Bob, "You have three options; join me an-"

"Kill him!" The barbarian shouts.

Two mages beside him blasts thunder and fire at him. Bob zig-zags to avoid and quickly closes the distance between him and the Mages, chopping them down with ease.

"Sword Fighters!" The group of blade users dash towards the berserker. The berserker dodges several slashes before attacking back and killing one of them.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Thoron asks R.

"As I'll ever be I guess..."

"Good... In three...two...one...NOW!"

They both start sprinting like crackheads through the town. "Where is the shops!?"

"They should be somewhere in the middle of the town!" R responded.

"DIIIEEE!" A ax man yelled as he swings his axe. R quickly slash his chest while Thoron slash his neck. The keep running until they saw a group of Brigands surrounding a great knight. They stand their ground. "Well look what we have here..."

The Great Knight stayed silent as he try to shield a woman in a yellow dress.

A bandit tries to kill him as he deflects the attack with a flick of his spear. He stabs the attacker while his horse stomps one that was not paying attention.

"C'mon!" Yelled R, "Over here!"

Thoron follows R through an Alley way and end up at the near center of town. "Now..." R said, trying to ignore the clashing of metal and the battle cries of other bandits trying to kill the great knight. "There should be a place that haves what we need somewhere..." He spots a store called 'Roof-Center'.

"In there. I heard they sell everything in there..."

"Okay!" Thoron exclaimed. "Lets go"

They hear grim laughter. "Heeeere sheepy, sheepy...Come to slaughter"

They turn around to see a kind of overweight barbarian.

"Nah..." Said Thoron as he rest his head in his arms. "We're good"

"Wait...You two are the Exil-!" He was cut off with an Black Short Axe that digs it's way into his skull.

R and Thoron look at each other, at where the axe came from only to see no one there, and back at each other.

"Do...you know where that came from...?" Thoron asked.

"Weeeell...no..."

"B-boooooss!" One of the bandits, along with another group yelled.

Thoron scratches the back of his head. "Errr..."

"Y-you bastards are going to pay!"

R flinched. "But we-"

"SILEEENCE!" The bandit group tries to kill them.

"I'll support you with magic." R said.

"Hmph! Lets do this!" Thoron declared.

The bandit group runs towards them.

* * *

I don't want to think I am just wasting my time, can someone tell me how I am doing...please?


	4. Ch: 4 Chaos in Southtown PT 2

**AN: Finally a review! :D I was getting a bit worried that this story was boring to the point no one even bothered... But yeah, I gave the Bob his name because ****I wanted to make a powerful character with a lame name for some reason...No really. I tried to do the same for Sam, but I could not really think of female names more dull than that...**

* * *

(Battle! Enemy advantage...'Assault', Protagonist advantage...'Prelude')

"He is not back yet, now what?" Chrom asks.

"We go where he went. Let's go."

* * *

"Uh...Frederick...?"

"Yes milady?"

The great knight drives a lance through the chest of another enemy.

"Do you think Chrom is okay with that Robin person...?"

"I do not know milady, but I advise you to stay calm.." He finishes off the last of his foes.

"The good news is we can return to them now. Hang on."

Frederick and Lissa rush towards the other two.

* * *

As the two run, they can see a princess behind a knight.

"Milord! We was starting worry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but we need to defend ourselves from the incoming enemies."

"What incoming enemies, Milord?"

"Huh?" Robin turns around only to see the bandits gone and no longer chasing the two.. "That's weird. We were runni- er tactically retreating from the band of brigands chasing us...I wonder where did they go..."

As if on cue, they hear a loud shout yelling "SILEEENCE!

"C'mon!" Chrom ordered, running towards the yell along with the others.

* * *

Bob hear a scream of rage screaming 'SILEEENCE!' and sighed. "Who did the exiled Bros. piss off this time...?" He thought to himself.

He stands over the bodies that attacked him. "Guess I should check up on the others..."

* * *

A brigand swings his sword, Thoron clashes it with his own sword that is a Wyvern Slayer, leaving the sword fighter open to a magical attack by R. Thoron slashes his neck. The next man comes with an axe raised up high. Thoron stabs his stomach and R used an attack that blasts the Bandit off of Thoron's sword. When a sword fighter tries to cut R, Thoron finish him quickly with an upward slash. In response of another barbarian trying to get to R, Thoron spins clockwise and cuts off the head of Rs' assaulter.

Three men came at them now. R and Thoron switches positions as R pulls out an Arcwind tome. He blasts the three men coming at them, killing them from the impact of the wind and ripping some of the ground apart. Thoron sees an axe men coming from the air. When he sees that, he shoots a fireball that knocks him on his face and burns him to his death. Knowing that the groups of people rushing towards are starting to get too close, R switches to an Elwind and then threw his left hand in the air.

Suddenly, everybody that was in front of R was sent flying in the air. He can see many fireballs killing the men who is still alive in the air. From that point, they tries to kill as many enemies who is trying to surround them as they can. When the bandits finally succeeds, R puts away the Tome and draws a steel Sword and Thoron shuts off his magic and pulls out his trusty Killing Edge again.

They now face back to back...

* * *

Sam watches the two fight a crowd or brigands. She saw a band move from the corner of her eye. She cursed under breath as she realize that those are the soldiers she supposed to keep Thoron and R away from.

She could not kill them in plain sight...which is why she pulls out a fog staff. She holds the staff tightly and lifts it to the sky, the suddenly...the entire town is covered in a fog.

* * *

"So she have to resort to this...?" Bob said, looking into the sky although he could not see two feet away from him.

* * *

"This is bizarre!" Chrom said as a sudden fog blinds him.

"I know..." Robin stated, "The last thing I expected is a sudden fog..."

"Things are getting weirder and weirder by the second..." Lissa thought.

"We must not let this slow us down." Frederick said.

"He's right." He hears the sound of fighting and turns to his tactician, "Robin, how do we deal with this?"

The white haired woman thinks for a while. "Chrom, take out your lighter weapon. You will be able to react faster." Chrom switches to his rapier. "Now...we approach carefully. Frederick, you lead. Lissa, stay between Chrom and Frederick." She puts away the sword and grabs her thunder tome. "I'll take the back."

* * *

Switching to his Slim sword, R parries a sword of a thief, and stab him in the neck. Thoron stands perfectly still, looking left and right, waiting for another enemy to strike. When a hand axe comes directly at him, he knocks it out of the air with the armor on the back of his hand. He then rush towards the direction it came from and stab the first person with a threatening build. He returns to the side of his brother, although he had to take time to identify him to make sure that actually is R, he was able to safety retreat to his previous position.

"R..." He whispered, causing one of his foes to rush to him. He ducks under the swipe and kills him quickly.

"Yeah..." He whispered back. "We should sneak in to the store, get the supplies, and sneak out of here..."

"It might take a long time, but I'm with you." R manage to sneak up on a poor sword fighter, cover his mouth with his hands, and slit his throat. "Ok...follow my lead..."

Thoron started to slowly tip toe out of the battle. R follows. As they do this for a while now, leaving there enemies to think they are waiting for them to move and reveal themselves, they start to here a horse walk by along with several careful foot steps. R was about to panic, but Thoron covers his mouth and calms him down.

They stay perfectly still.

* * *

Robin gets this creeping feeling that someone who is not apart of her team is standing next to her. She shoots a thunder ball in the direction she sensed someone from and wait to hear impact. The thunder ball only hit a wall from the sound of it.

"Are you alright? What was that?" Chrom asked.

"I thought enemies was next to us." She responds, "Hmm...Lets head this direction instead. There should be a building where we can safely make our plans at.

"You're talking about Roof-Center?" Lissa asked.

Robin stares at her for a moment. "...Well that's a stupid name to call it...But yeah, we head there."

They began to make haste to where they last saw the building.

* * *

Thoron, who had barely dodge a thunder ball kept himself from breathing heavily along with R. They sneakily runs out of the area.

"Ok...Now that is over, where did you point to when you point to Roof-Center?" Thoron asked, sure that he is out of enemy range now.

"Follow me." He replies.

They move in the fog until they reach a building. Once inside, the building was barely lit.

"Okay!" Thoron exclaimed as he clap his hands, "Lets get the supplies and get out of this village."

They split up and walk around looking for the things they need. Thoron grabs more items, but then a female soldier and a woman in a Pegasus rider armor who has blue hair, both in blue, jumps out of nowhere. Thoron knocks the lance out of the female soldier's hands much to his surprise since it is hard to do this with a sword, and was about to end her. But then he realized, why would she be hiding if she is a bandit? Instead, Thoron pins her to the ground, holding his sword a her throat.

"Get off of me bandit!"

"Yeah, release her right now!"

_"So they are not bandits." _Thoron thought.

"I'm not a bandit." He said simply.

"The hell you aren't! The only reason you probably did not kill me by now is because you want to have your way with me!" The soldier yelled.

"Y-you think I want to do what!?" He yelled, "Look, I just came here to get supplies for camping and leaving. That's it. So shut up and be quiet so _true_ bandits wont come here!" He whispers harshly.

"Fine...Just release her please..."

Thoron slowly lets her go. "Thoron!" Someone calls.

Thoron turns to see his younger brother. "Hey R, what's 'sup?"

"I heard shouting...Who are these two?"

"Two random people I found. Don't worry, they are not bandits."

"My name is Leona by the way..." The soldier said as she raised her hand. "and my name is Shauna" The other one stated.

"Well in any case, I got everything I could find. You?"

"Just about." He responded.

"A simple 'nice to meet you' would have been nice..." The girls said in union.

Ignoring them again, Thoron begins to speak. "We should get out of here then. We do not want to get trapped in this building..."

"Um...Hello!?" Shauna yells. The exiled bros. sprints towards the door, only to watch in slight horror as the doors swing open...


	5. Ch: 5 Time to GTFO of here!

An archer sees the four inside the store and quickly gets blasted by R's Wind attack before he manage to even pull the string of the bow. The archer was sent flying, earning enough attention to let his partners know someone who is not an ally are in this building.

"Kill them!" A voice said from the outside. R switches to his Elwind tome since he knew groups will try to be getting in. Thoron switches to his magic as well. Since he is not that good yet, he could only pull out the thunder or fire tome. He choose the slightly less powerful, but more faster Fire spell. Then Shauna and Leona dashes to the walls near the door where they can ambush the intruders. One person went in first and truly regrets it as he was blasted by wind and fire, and stabbed by two lances.

"Time to discuss a plan..." R said, closing his Elwind tome.

* * *

_(Outside the shop)_

"So yeah..." The current leader says as she watches flames, winds, and lances come out of nowhere as soon as an idiot step foot inside the store. "Rushing in is _not_ a good idea..."

"So what do you suppose we do..?"

"Wait for Bob I guess..." she shrugs. "He can react the fastest, therefore survive the ambush..."

"Uh...Lady Jovia...?"

The Red headed female sword fighter noble turn to him. "What is it?"

"Look..." He said pointing behind her.

"Hmm?" She turn around to see a blue haired lord that has a couple others with him. She new exactly who he is. She had to choke the words, but managed to say them. "M-milord...?"

He smiles. She could not see his comrade's faces because of the fog. "Ah, so you and your men serve Ylisse?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"May I ask the reason you are here? I don't remember the Exalt scheduling a patrol to this area." The great knight asked.

She could already tell he is giving her the stink eye despite of being unable to see him."W-who said that we are soldiers!? We are...mercenaries! Yeah. Right guys?" She asked. The 'mercenary' group gave a few mummers and agreements in response. It was a good thing they did not say too much. Being a noble, she could use any accent. Unlike her part of the Plegian army of course...

"It's a good thing you're here. Perhaps you can help us rid the bandits?"

"Already taken care of..." A gruffly voice says. Bob walks ahead of a group of some bandits.

"And who are they?" Frederick asks.

"I'm another...mercenary. They are with me. Don't mind their barbaric appearance, they are just long time mercenaries."

"...I don't trust them Milord..." The great knight whispers.

"Me neither, Chrom." The tactician agrees.

"But what if the are innocent? How would we look if we arrest mercenaries just doing their job?"

"Last time I checked, mercenaries aren't very innocent even if they are just doing their job..."

Chrom continue to try and defend the Plegians in Ylissian soldier uniforms.

"Lady Jovia...Why are we even trying? The only people in that store are just bandits. We can leave it to them if we want."

"The reason we are trying is because we need to earn their trust. Leaving this place now would not get us what we want."

Bob sees his companion with blood on her axe. He walks towards her, knowing that nobody saw her. "What happened...? Why are you covered in blood?"

"The group led by the warrior got too close to the you know who. I was about to take out this group, but now that the prince and his knight is here, I cannot do that..."

"Huh, why do you need to kill this one? Where are the exiled Bros.?"

"In the store the Prince and this squad are planning to bust in now." She said casually.

"...Shit...Get out of here and use your capture staff."

"If I want to warp them out of there, I might have to warp everything inside the store itself. You sure you want to take the chances of raising questions?"

"At this point, anything is necessary...Just do it."

She shrugs and warp out of the town.

* * *

"So we send in your great knight, yourself, me and Bob plus some axe fighters?" Jovia asks.

"Err...I rather not...stomach ache"

Jovia and Robin stare at him with a face that says 'seriously...?'

"Anyways, that's correct excluding Bob...Heh, Bob. That's such a lame na-" Robin got quiet because of the glare Bob was giving her. "Um...yeah...The rest of you stay here!"

Chrom and Lissa nods as the others look like they about to say something. Jovia quickly silenced them with a glare and a hand on her killing edge.

* * *

"Blast..." R says, peeking out of a window. "They are planning to barge in here. Cover every source of light you can find. We are more familiar with the inside of the store, therefore have a more of an advantage in the darkness."

"W-wait! How come we cannot just surrender!? They are Ylissians like us right!?" Shauna said/half panicked. No one besides R saw outside, so they did not see the prince and R did not know what he looked like...

"Yeah...blood thirsty ones. Trust me...they will not listen to reason..."

"B-but..." Leona start

"Too late, they're coming." Thoron interrupted casually.

"Get in to hiding everyone!" R exclaimed.

Thoron hides in the shadows immediately as Shauna and Leona reluctantly decided to follow R's orders.

As if on cue, a great knight with brown hair bust down the doors.

Thoron blasts his thunder balls as R hit him with Wind. His stumbles, but continues onward.

* * *

_"Did not expect them to have wind spells, but no matter...I must take out the Wind Mage first..." _Robin shoot thunder in the direction the wind comes from. As Frederick tries to take down the soldier and Pegasus knight without a mount, Jovia goes after the thunder Mage.

The thunder Mage lets out a quick "Yikes!" before ducking under her sword. She continues the assault with unforgiving swings. The thunder Mage puts away his tome and brings out a killing edge of his own. The two clash with sparks and the sound with metal with fierce speed and precision. Robin get a glimpse of his armor during the clash that created light from the sparks flying to see his in dread fighter's armor. She did not have much time to observe him before getting nearly blasted by another Wind spell.

Frederick tries to stomp another soldier who jumps behind another shelf.

"Seriously!? Who rides a horse indoors!?"

"A knight that will do anything to protect his lord. Now pick a god and pray!" His horse jumps away (somehow) and charge at her again. He twirls his lance before sending it at her head with inhuman strength. The Pegasus rider dives, tackles, and saves her. Frederick creates a crater in the wall, making the light shine brightly on the Leona's and Shauna's face.

"Alright!" The person who is another Tactician yells. "Thoron and the other two! Now!"

The enemies all dash behind him, with axe men and her allies close behind. The wind mage switches to his Arcwind tome and blast half of the store to bits. Robin and Jovia gets sent flying as Frederick holds on to his horse while putting up his shield to block the barrages of items thrown at him by the wind. He had to slowly back out of the area to regain himself.

The other group including the tactician himself takes cover under a book self to avoid anything that might drop on them.

Bob catches an unconscious Jovia as Robin gets caught by Chrom.

"Are you okay!? What in Naga's name happened!?" Lissa asks in shock.

"Ugh...Arcwind plus indoors equals something NOT good..." She replies warily before getting out of Chrom's arms.

"What happened to Frederick?"

"I'm here, Milord."

"Did the bandits inside there get away?"

"Yes...I'm afraid I failed you...Forgive me."

The prince smiles in response, "No need for apologies... As long as you're okay. Lissa, can you heal everyone of their injuries?"

"Sure!" She starts with Robin.

"There is one thing I must report to you Milord."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"The entire store is gone as well..."

"What...?" He gets closer to the store to see it and sure enough ,everything besides the floor in it was _gone_.

"Did I ever say this is bizarre...?"

"Yes...yes you have." Robin confirms.

* * *

"Uh..." Thoron starts as he look around to see nothing besides trees in the forest and the town they were in literally seconds ago now _miles_ away from, them. "What the hell just happened...?"

"I... got no idea what so ever..." R states, confused as much as Thoron and the two females soldiers.

They all stayed silent for a while before R speaks again. "Where are we?"

"Outside the town in the north from what it seems."

"Welp, lets get going."

"Um...aren't you forgetting something!? Two people who you just met and ruined their lives since their own comrades now hunts them perhaps!?" Leona calls.

"You're right..." Thoron agrees, "Our items we stole- er... got since no one else was going to use them!"

"Oh yeah! Leona, Shauna, can you help us find them?"

"Now you remember our names...?" Shauna mumbles.

"That wont be necessary good people." A new voice says, startling everyone.

"Who said that!" R calls as the group ready their weapons. R grabs his steel sword, Thoron pulls out one of his hand axes, Shauna tightens her grip on her trusty iron Lance, and Leona readies her Javelin.

"There is no reason to be hostile guys." A war cleric with a black color scheme, black short axe with a red outline strapped to her back, a Staff with a red orb strapped there as well, black hair tied into a pony tail and black eyes that looks as if it can see someone's soul, steps from the shadows of the trees, causing everyone to face her direction. What scared everyone was the fact she is covered in blood.

"And who are you...?" R says carefully.

"Just your everyday war cleric named Sam." She speaks innocently.

* * *

**A/N: I feel worried for this chapter. Forgive me if it is not good enough. I'll try to focus more on humor, but warning! It is not my strong suit!**


	6. Ch: 6 Out to the Woods

"Don't take this offensively, but there is nothing everyday about you." Leona says.

"Oh?" The war cleric questioned, "Why would you say that?"

"Well for one, you're covered in blood." Thoron says.

"And you probably was the one who warped us here which _should_ be impossible since the rescue staff only warps people who are willing to be warped." R speaks.

"Plus, black is not the most common color a _war cleric_ should wear. So that makes you look ominous and threatening." Shauna mentions.

"There is also that blood covered black axe your holding..." Leona finishes.

"Okay, okay, so I seem a little mysterious. Look, I'm the one who warped you here, correct and-"

"And you was the one who took down the guy that was the leader of the bandits." R guessed, studying the familiar Axe he has seen.

"Meaning I saved your life...twice."

"Saved our life? Last time I checked, you're the rat dastard that got us attacked by many more bandits!" Thoron exclaims.

"But the assassins that have been coming after you believe you are dead. That _is_ a good thing right?"

"Wait, how did you know about the a-"

R is interrupted by Sam who says, "I got my ways. In any case, I will be traveling with you."

"The hell you are! Go away... _now_."R points his steel sword towards her.

"May I first inform you that this staff can warp myself as well. I can sneak you in to the walls of Ferox _undetected._"

"R already has a plan!" Thoron cuts in...but then thinks second thoughts. He turns to his younger brother, "...Right R...?"

"Heheheh...No."

"No!? So what would we have done if we traveled all the way up there!?"

"Sorry! I thought when we get close enough to the border, we would just camp and discuss a plan there!"

"Well, I can get you in easy. Just let me travel with you."

"And what can you gain by getting us in?" Leona asks.

"U-uh..." She had to think of something quick! "It's just getting there! I can't go by myself. Not with Plegians posing as Bandits roaming the paths of those areas!"

"How did you know we was going to Ferox anyways?" Thoron asks.

"Oh please," She rolls her eyes, "Everyone at Plegia and many at here in Ylissse knows the Exiled Bros."

"Is that seriously what they are calling us? Ugh..."

"They know that and the fact that your heads our worth a pretty gold piece. Ferox is guarding against Plegia and Ylisse as well just for caution. They don't receive too much outside info. So, most mercenaries and assassins there will not know you. Besides, considering how hard it is to get _past_ the great wall, they will not believe you are them even if you look like it."

"You're not planning on selling us out?"

"Nope."

"...Fine." R extends his hands to her "but give me that warp staff. You can have it back, _once_ we get close to the wall."

Sam hands over the Warp staff.

"You guys are coming too right?"

"Might as well." Shauna says. "We are traitors to the army anyway..."

"We were fighting in the dark. It's not like the great knight saw your face or something."

"Actually, he did. When he busted down a part of the wall, the light shined directly on us. He will remember our faces. I don't doubt it..."

"Well I guess that settles one thing..."

"On the other hand, our stuff is destroyed..." Thoron holds up a piece of the tent from the piles of broken junk.

R sighs. "Great...what else can go wro-"

Shauna covers his mouth with a hand. "Never ask that question." She says quickly.

"We might as well get going so we can lose the soldiers that tried to kill us...well you." Sam says as she starts walking off.

Thoron was a bit hesitant to follow and he was not the only one. The entire group seemed to question the tricks Sam could pull, but they decided to follow and head their way into Ferox eventually.

They walk in a mediocrity fast pace.

_(Two hours later)_

R love his older brother, but he has a feeling that he will end up strangling him in the next five minutes.

"Okay! I spy with my little eye...something green!"

R sighed. "Is it the trees again...?"

"Correct! ...How do you do that? Your good at this game. Now it's your turn."

"Thoron, can we stop playing now...? Its dark now and it's no point of playing anymore."

"Of course there is! The dark just make things harder! Since time is up, it is my turn again! Okay, I spy with my little eye..."

R groans.

Yards ahead of them, Shauna and Leona is walking a bit quickly to get away from Sam, but she would match their speed just as fast. They was really uncomfortable walking in the dark next to someone with blood on them. The fact that her presence is freaking _palpable_ was not helping. Leona was the one who said something.

"Listen...Sam? Could you maybe...get the blood off of you somehow...?"

"I'll try after we set up camp."

"Speaking of which!" Thoron says as he pops from out of nowhere, causing Shauna and Leona to jump, "We should be doing that in about two minutes. So get ready to get fire wood and hunt."

"I'll take care of the hunting. Sam, you look like someone who is handy with that axe. Go gather the wood and make it suitable to use in making a fire along with Thoron and Shauna. Leona, you're with me."

"Okay I guess."

"Wh-what! R, how come I can't come with you?" Thoron complains.

In response, R glares at him. "Because you _suck_ at hunting."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do..."

"No, I don't!"

R raises an eyebrow.

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

During the time they where entering Ylisse, R and Thoron were hunting for food. R sees a dear, hides, and shoots out the mini wind tome out of his sleeve and into his hand ever so carefully. It is a tome he invented himself. Magic for some reason just fascinates him. The only reason he was not able to invent anything else, is because he have not been into an effective library. He don't exactly invent tomes, he modifies or reorder the sacred text in them to get different results. This tome was small, but shoot pebble small wind at the speed of a bullet. He aimed the two of his finger tips towards his prey and gets ready to fire until...

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Thoron jumps from a tree and throws a Bee hive at the deer. Not only the bee hive missed, but the deer runs away _and_ the bees start trying to sting Thoron. "Yikes!"

Thoron runs out of the area, to R's hiding spot.

"DAMMIT THORON!" He starts running away from the bees as well.

* * *

"...Yeah...You do"

Thoron hangs his head and shame and start heading in the woods to find some fire wood with Shauna and Sam.

R turns to Leona. "You ready?"

She stretches "Might as well get this over with."

The two walk silently in the woods, listening and looking for major movement. The nighttime is like any other. The moon shines brightly on the ground they walk on save for the shadows created by the trees. It is quite peaceful actually...Although the peace would be notice if the feeling of awkwardness was not in the air.

_Maybe I SHOULD have brought Thoron with me... _R thinks as he glance over at Leona to check up on her. When she looks back he quickly looks forward.

"So..." Leona whispers, trying to break the ice. "You and your brother are certainly the interesting two. Do you guys argue like that more often?"

R only laughs, "Trust me. You think we are bad now, you should have seen us when we was younger. We hated each other at that time."

"Oh...Sorry for asking."

"No, no. It's okay. " R smiles, but the frowns, recalling the horrid events fifteen years ago...

* * *

_(In R's memories from when they were about six years old.)_

R walks besides his mother and past his older sister, who was busy stabbing a dead Bird with a knife in the head over and over again.

SMACK*

R could hear the screaming of pain coming from Thoron's child voice. Although he personally did not care, his mother rushed in the room it came from to see her second born on the floor, ...sobbing.

She picks him up and hug him tight. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"What is wrong with me!? What is wrong with YOU! You baby that...that weakling like he is something special to you!"

"He is my _son_ you sorry excuse of a man!" She shouts back, "and he is yours to! Why can't you accept him..." She whispers her next sentence with a venom like expression, "like you accept her..."

In response the man smiles. "Because she is perfect! You dare try to guilt me with only accepting two of my children!? What about you! You look at her as she is a monster!" His smile grows wider, "Guess you are not as loving as you think. _Dare._"

She stays silent for a while. This was _definitely _not the first time her so-called lover brought this up. "You want to know why I don't like her...? It's because she is _not_ human! You said it yourself! She is a demon that will destroy everything if she figures who she is!" R's mother glared at him. "Even you... Why would you take such risk?"

He starts laughing insanely "You're a smarty pants! Figure out yourself! This world where disgusting mortals such as you and I live needs to be cleansed! Us humans are nothing more than the sign of shame! The gods laugh and mock us as if we where monkeys at a freak show! What better way to make this world perfect than to anhiliate EVERY! WORTHLESS! PERSON WHO LIVES HERE!"

The mother could not believe what she was hearing. "You're...You're _crazy_!"

"And in the end, it's the crazy that lives! I'll leave you alone to hug that _trash_ now." He stops at the exit. "Just enjoy it while you can." He leaves.

The mother continue to hug her son, softly shushing him and telling everything was going to be alright.

R stands there, glaring at his older brother. The person who is getting more attention than _him_ just because of his failures. Anger started to swell in his gut.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about breaking the promise about making a humor chapter. Thing is, I'm just not good at comedy. Next chapter is the second part of why R hated Thoron and why he hated R right back when they was young. Till then, have a great day what ever you are about to do.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nights in the Woods

(15 years ago)

R glares at Thoron who is getting all the attention from their mother. Ever since that night, he has been the only thing important to her.

"Mother?" He calls in an innocent voice. "Can I train with you as well?"

His mother smiles at him. "I'm sorry dear, but I must focus on Thoron and honing his sword skills. Maybe later, but not today."

R looks down in disappointment. "Yes, Mother..."

Knowing exactly what is happening, his mother speaks to him again. "The reason I have to train him is because you already have the skills a fine tactician should have." She looks at Thoron now. "Thoron just needs more attention at the moment. I _promise_, I'll spend a _lot_ of time with both of you." With one more smile, she leaves along with R's older brother.

R look down again. He did not want her to be with the _both_ of them, _just_ him...

With another sigh, the five year old turns back and goes to the library. _"Maybe a good book will keep me occupied..."_ He thought to himself.

He walks past the guards who seemed to be half sleep. _"Slackers..."_

In the Library, he sits down with a Tome. He stare at it in utmost silence and determination. _"I'll become the best mage ever! Maybe she will pay more attention to me if I do..." _

The five year old scholar of Magic smiles as he studies the specifics and markings written within the spell book, but then he hears metal sliding against flesh. Quickly, he gets up and hides. He sneaks to the entrance to see the guards on the ground with their necks split open. Keeping himself from gasping, he looks left, then right, and makes a sprint to his mother. He runs through bushes, buildings, and even over more dead bodies. Finally, someone realize what is going on.

"Assassins!" A random guard yells from a distance from where R is. Quickly the sound of fighting, spell casting, and metal clashing can be heard as well.

R was about to turn to his mother's office, but a fire ball hits the ground before him, causing him to halt. The Mage drops from the roof and grins evilly as he makes his way towards the cowering R. He lifts his hand up to blast him, but a slim swords stabs through his chest. R was happy to realize it as his mother's.

He smiles greatly seeing his mother, not really noticing his brother there as well. "I need you and your older brother to stay close to me. Do not leave my side." She says in a serious tone.

R and Thoron nods in agreement.

They sneak from shadow to shadow, picking off unsuspecting assassins. Since most of them did the same thing, their mother had to fight head to head at times. There was even times the assassins got the drop on them. Just when it finally looked like they were about to make it to a good place to command and defend, a mercenary grabs R by the throat and lifts him in the air.

Struggling sounds of breathing could be heard from him. Their mother curses herself for not being more careful. Thoron tries to save him, but was punched in the nose, cracking it as the impact sends him flying.

"Thoron!" Their mother calls.

"Sorry lady, but us Ylissian crusaders must cleanse Plegia of Grimleal scum!" The mercenary laughs maniacally as he thrust the blade forward, aiming at R's heart. The blade sings an evil song as it whistles through the air, piercing-

* * *

**_(Current Time)_**

"R?...R!" Leona whispers harshly.

"H-huh? What? What it it?" R replies.

"Look over there."

R looks to where she was pointing to see a deer. "Summer is good to us." He says, smiling. He shoots out his mini tome in his hand and activates the spell. The bullets sized sudden blast of the air travels straight through the deer's head.

Leona looks at R, at the deer, and back at R, clearly not understanding what just happened. "What the hell?" She finally asks.

R close the book and look back at her. "I'll explain later, but for now, lets just grab this thing and head back."

* * *

"...How do you do it?" Thoron and Shauna asks at the same time as Sam chops up another tree.

"What ever do you mean?"

"No what? Let's not waste time questioning it, all that matters is that we have more than enough for a fire!" Shauna states happily.

They walk back to the camping area they set up...sorta and and started to do there business.

* * *

"Well...we have everything set up..." R said...awkwardly.

"It would have been nice if you did not burn the meat..." Leona says, taking off her mask and revealing tan skin with brown hair.

"W-well next time, you try and cook an animal after gutting and cleaning it!" He responds angrily.

"It would have also been nice if we had tents..."

"Oh c'mon Thoron. We have everything perfectly set up as it is!"

Everyone glares at R.

"We can just enjoy nature, get stronger from hardships , live-"

* * *

"-off the land, and enjoy life wonders." The great knight explains to a not convinced princess.

"Well I built _quite_ enough hardships today!" Lissa responds. "The only reason YOU did not have problems putting out fires is because you do at least five times that much work a day!"

At that comment, the Knight smiles. "And had I not, I would've not been used to doing so."

"Besides." Chrom steps in, trying not to laugh, "You wanted to go on patrol with us...so here we are."

He was reply to with nothing more than a 'Hmph!'.

"But when the others patrol, they at least get to eat first before just leaving into the woods when it is nearly dark!"

"I...honestly agree with Lissa on the eating first part." Robin says. "Couldn't we had just get a plate to go or something? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving..."

"We are at a suitable camping spot, so I'll allow resting for now, but first, a hunting and gathering session is in order."

* * *

The Shepherds sits on the ground, enjoying their bear meat...well at least half of them anyway...

"It's been a while since I had bear meat. Delicious!"

"Ugh...you meddling with the food chain, Chrom! I mean come on, who eats BEAR!"

"Robin doesn't have any complaints." He replies, pointing towards the tactician who is shredding parts of her meal with her teeth.

"She does not count! She literally does not remember the last time she ate. For all we know, she could have been planning on becoming a cannibal to eating one of us!"

This causes Frederick to immediately jump up and put the blade of his lance near Robin's throat, causing her to yelp in fear.

"She wouldn't be planning to do that." He says. He glares at Robin even harder, "Am I right?"

Robin nods her head positive quickly. Lissa rolls her eyes. "I'm just trying to make a point, Frederick. There's no need to be hostile."

"She's right! I know for fact that Robin would never do such a thing. You shouldn't threaten her."

"Oh but I should, Milords." He removes the Lance from near Robin's throat. "I don't know what I would have done if I failed my duty as a knight and your guardian..."

Chrom smiles. "There is no need to worry this much Frederick. Even if we were in danger, I'm capable of protecting Lissa and my own."

"There is an old saying it's impossible be too careful, Milord, but I suppose you made your point."

"Now that that's over, can I have your bear meat?" Robin asks Lissa, pointing to her food which she obviously did not touch.

"Ugh...go ahead and take it."

Robin happily obliges.

* * *

_(Hours later with the Exiled Group)_

"So...when the next person walked into the spot where one demon tree was at...**there were now two flesh absorbing trees at that location!**" Sam explains.

Everyone was completely silent, trying to comprehend the so-called scary story they just heard. "So..." Thoron starts "The little girl turned into a tree?" Everyone besides Sam burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest story I heard!" R laughs as he pounds the ground with his fist because of the fit of laughter he is in.

"Oh yeah mister smart guy? You tell a scary story!" Sam responds, obviously angry at the laughter.

"Phew..." He says after he gets done laughing. "Alright, fine. Once about a time there were twelve lords. These guys were the most powerful of the masters. They ruled with an iron fist and even armies had problems taking down at least one of them. They were a threat to even gods. So the gods did what they do best besides creating...destroying."

"They took form of human beings and hunted down each and every one of these lords. Now thirsty for revenge, it it heard that there bodies roam the woods all over the world at night time. They do this to destroy the very thing most of the Gods love...the humans. They murder anyone at sight at cold blood."

"In fact, they do this every...what day is it?" R asks Shauna.

"Tuesday." She replies.

"Tuesday! They do this every Tuesday to look for unlucky victims, and give them the most painful, slow, and gruesome death...ever. You will know that they are coming for you when you here the sounds of a battle, and fire shooting from the ground not so far away."

"...Nice try, R, but I totally call Pegasus Dung on this one." Leona says.

"Yeah...even if these guys are extremely powerful, I'm pretty sure one person would survive to spread the word to everyone not to go anywhere near any woods." Sam agrees.

"Besides, I thought the Gods besides the one the Ylisseans serves-"

Shauna felt the need to correct him. "Naga."

"The ones besides _Naga_ hates us. Why would the dead lords attack us knowing the gods will most likely not give a crap?"

"_Sigh* _Fine, you got me, but it would be scary if it was actually real right?" R says.

"Better than Sam's story." Leona compliments, earning a glare from Sam.

Then, everyone hears the sound of fire being launched into the sky not too far away from them. After witnessing blue ...eye thingies and the humanoids dropping out of them, they hear the clashing of swords and the sounds of spells being casted.

"Heheheh..." R laughs nervously. "Anyone else want to skip camp tonight and just continue on?"

They all agree, quickly. They put out the fire and and start walking again, which turned into a jog, which turned into them sprinting and screaming for their lives,


End file.
